Soul Mates Never Die
by furuba14
Summary: Had to redo this, Pinn slash, and Puck writes an original song, I actually think it turned out better.


Soul mates Never Die

Notes: I had to write this as a fan of Pinn and of Cory Monteith. I'm not a Finchel shipper, so I decided to write a fanfic dealing with Finn's death and how it would affect Puck if there were romantic feelings between them. Finn apparently dies in the third episode of Glee, and they'll do a tribute, so this is an early response and takes place after that episode. It will probably just be a very long oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy! RIP Cory Monteith, I've been a proud Gleek for three years and I owe a lot of it to you! This will be told in Puck's POV. Don't own the song From Where You Are by Lifehouse I could never write something so beautiful.

Fall had never felt so cold to me before. Not since Finn had died, but now it felt more like winter. I had never cried so much in his life, especially not in front of my friends, but I don't give a damn anymore If I turn into a fountain from all this sobbing. I should have done so much more for him, especially after betraying him in sophomore year because at that moment when I knocked Quinn up, my dick was bigger than my brain or my heart. I wish I had protected him because that's what real bros do for each other. I couldn't even admit how much I loved him. Scratch that, I still love him. We hooked up after the whole thing with Rachel fell apart, turns out the frat boys that thought we were a gay couple weren't so far off after all. I've been keeping it a secret though, Rachel doesn't need to know her on-off boyfriend was fooling around with his best friend. Truth is though, it was more than that and I didn't even want to admit it. I'm sitting in what used to be our dorm room, looking at pictures of him and us, photos of his childhood, his time with Glee, photos of us together just hanging out, and I can't stop myself from crying and cursing the world and even God for letting him die so soon, but mainly I'm cursing at myself for not being able to save him. I check my email to get my mind off what happened on my laptop, but I'm amazed at what I find instead. It's an email from Finn that was sent a week before he died.

''What the hell?!'' I said to myself in shock. The email contained a link of a video Finn had posted, and the email said: My love letter to you.

I opened the email and clicked on the link, my red eyes blinking back tears. I jumped when I saw Finn's face and then inhaled and exhaled slowly. He was smiling and looked like his usual self, only more serious.

''Hi Puck, it's me Finn. I've been having a rough time recently and have been confused about a lot of things, especially our relationship, and my therapist suggested writing a letter or making a private video for you. I wanted to do the video thing, because I wanted you to see my face, so you could see how I feel. I also believe what the song says, that you gotta live like you're dying, and I want to do this because I don't know what's going to happen to me. I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me, and I know we've been fooling around and stuff without having sex, but I haven't been putting out because I want us to have a real relationship first. I know you've turned me down, and say you don't want to do it, but I know in your heart that you feel the same way I do, because you've been fine with us not having sex, even if you label us ''friends with benefits.'' You even let me put my arm around you while we were playing video games, remember? You've given me a lot of benefits though. Real ones, your friendship, bravery, compassion, you're not all that judgmental, in fact out of everyone in Glee club, you were the least judgmental. I know I loved Rachel before, but she's not my soul mate. You are, because you always got closer to my level than she did, you've never been demanding with me, you've always been easy to come to, and I don't think I ever told you but I forgave you a long time ago for what happened between you and Quinn. I love you Noah and I know one day, even if I'm not around to see it, you'll say that you love me too.'' he said, smiling sweetly.

''I love you Finn, I love you so much, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before, I'm sorry for everything.'' I apologized, my voice sounding very hoarse and low, but incredibly touched at his words and him calling me by my real name.

''You must be apologizing right now if you haven't already done so. It's ok though, I forgive you. I always do. I realize that you're afraid, afraid of what people will think, what'll happen to us, but it's ok. It really is. In case something happens to me, I wanted to leave you with this and just so you know, I'll be waiting for you in Heaven where I won't need to use a sandwich to talk to Jesus, and hopefully I'll have angels to help me improve in dancing. I might come around to earth to check on you, but don't worry, I won't appear to you in a grilled cheese sandwich, because I don't want to scare you.

I couldn't help but laugh. Finn was so good at maintaining a sense of humor, it was one of the many things I loved about him.

''I hope I made you laugh there. I want to make you happy, and I pray that you'll have a happy life even if it's without me.'' Finn couldn't help but tear up when he said that. Puck wished he could get in the video and hold Finn without saying a word.

''I wish I could be there with you.'' I said.

''I know you wish you could be with me, but you can't. I have to go now, I promise though, if I don't see you now, I'll see you later ok?'' Finn promised, wiping his tears.

''Ok, goodbye.'' I said softly.

''Goodbye.'' he said smiling sadly. The video then cut to black.

I then shut down my computer, grabbed my guitar and went outside my dorm room to the football field, the sky was a dark blue, one of Finn's favorite colors, and filled with stars, making me think he might be sitting on one of them, watching over us all. I decided to sing as a way to pay tribute to was an original song I wrote after our graduation called Soulmates Never Die, and I played it for Finn once, but he never knew it was about him, or maybe he did. He was always good at reading the human heart.

''I hope you can hear me, babe. This song is for you, one of your favorites.'' I took my guitar, sat on a bleacher, and sang:

_You've always been there_

_My best friend since forever_

_Now you're gone_

_( _images of Finn singing in Glee club, playing football flashed through my mind)

_But you never left_

_I'm sorry for the love we missed_

_The milestones we never had_

_But I'm not sorry _

(him singing to Kurt at his mom's wedding, him and I singing Hot for Teacher together)

_Because you're the one_

_My Soulmate _

_I'm not sorry for loving you_

_Even if you're gone now_

_Soul mates Never Die _

_(_images of our possible first date, first time, wedding lit up my mind, images of him in the sunshine, smiling, laughing, and trying to dance also floated around)

_I know I'll see you again_

_As if no time passed_

_Time means nothing_

_Because Soul mates Never Die_

As soon as I was done, I went back to my dorm, feeling a light but warm breeze pass by me as I walked away. I smiled, knowing he was there all along, as warm as he was when he was alive.

''See you soon, Finn.'' I said smiling as I returned to our dorm room.


End file.
